Street Turret
The Street Turret is a stationary machine gun found on the Streets multiplayer map in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. Characteristics Although it cannot be found in any of the single-player levels, a portable version of the weapon can be activated in single-player mode with the use of a cheat code. The weapon has no official name; thus it has been speculatively dubbed the "Street Turret," due to its presence in the Streets map as well as the console command that enables its use in single-player mode. Multiplayer Located on either side of the symmetrical multiplayer map Streets, which is meant only for "Conquer All" and "Capture the Flag" modes, the street turret remains stationary and cannot be destroyed. It has an infinite supply of ammunition, can be fired indefinitely without reloading, and does not overheat no matter how long it is fired. Single-Player A similar weapon can also be used in single-player missions of F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon (as well as Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate), but can only be activated using a cheat code, making it a unique weapon in the game. This, in addition to its unusual appearance and limited function, suggests that the single-player version of the weapon was never finished, and was meant to be cut from the final version of the game. Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, the weapon can be carried by the player. Obtaining the weapon To obtain the weapon, the player must open the command console by pressing the "Talk" key (default: T), then type the command gimmegun turret_street and press Enter. This will only work if the player is not holding any other guns, so the first three inventory positions must be cleared by pressing the "Drop Weapon" key (default: B) prior to entering the code. Using the weapon Like its multiplayer counterpart, the single-player version of the street turret also has an infinite supply of ammunition and does not require reloading, and packs a good deal of punch. Because the ammo is not a problem for this weapon, with its high rate of fire, it is the highest DPM gun in the entire game. However, it cannot be fired while the player is crouching, and it will vanish if the player picks up another gun. In addition, while slide kicks and jump kicks can be performed while holding the street turret, regular melee attacks cannot. The player is also unable to throw grenades, with the exception of the M77 Remote Bomb, and attempting to do so will also cause the turret to temporarily disappear; it will reappear if the player jumps, holsters and unholsters the gun, or switches to the M77 Remote Bomb and then back to another type of grenade. Trivia *This weapon in multiplayer is based on the M134 Minigun. *This weapon shares some characteristics with the TG-2A Minigun from Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate; in that all of the ammo for the gun is stored within it, it is large and bulky, and has a high rate of fire. However, unlike the minigun, the turret never runs out of ammunition as the minigun does. It can be obtained in the game, or in the two expansion packs. Category:Weapons Category:Cut Material Category:Extraction Point Weapons Category:Perseus Mandate Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. Weapons